One Day
by ReaderChick24
Summary: It was a normal day at Chilton Prep, Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Paris and Rory where the royalty there. They went to homeroom and suddenly..... turns into a hostage situation.
1. The Norm

Prologue: Christopher and Loralai got married when they were 16. Rory grew up a rich Hartford socialite. She went to Chilton with Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie and Paris. Tristan already left. He and Rory dated in their freshman year to their sophomore year when he left. He didn't tell her he was leaving he just left. Logan, Colin and Finn are like Rory's big brothers, and Stephanie and Paris are like her sisters. It's their senior year at Chilton. They Hayden's live in a huge mansion in Hartford.

Beep…Beep…Beep… Rory's alarm clock went. Urge she though another day at Chilton. She got up and walked down-stairs to be greeted by her mother and father.

"Good morning Hun, how are you?" Loralai asked.

"Coffee." Rory replied groggily just then their cook Maria came out.

"Miss. Gilmore what can I get you this morning?" She asked politely. Maria was a 22-year-old cook. She was fantastic.

"Please call me Rory, umm…coffee of course and pancakes please." Rory finally decided.

"Yes…Rory." Maria happily replied.

"So you ready for another day at Chilton Rory?" Christopher asked.

"I… what time is it?" Rory asked frantically.

"It's 5:55 Hun why?" Loralai asked.

"Ahh.." Rory said while running upstairs. "Logan's picking me up in 5 minuets." 5 minuets later Rory walked down stairs in her Chilton uniform. With Stephanie's help she hemmed her skirt a few inches shorter, rolled up her sleeves and loosed her tie. She had her long brown hair in waves and a little make-up.

"Ace come on we'll be late." Logan said.

"Sorry." Rory said. She ran into the kitchen grabbed her coffee, kissed her mother and father goodbye then ran into Logan's blue Porsche. They rode to school in silence. They finally arrived and parked next to a black SUV, which belonged to Finn.

"Good morning love." Finn said. Stephanie and Colin were making out on the other side of the car.

"Morning guys." Rory said.

"Come on were going to be late for class." Paris said. They all fallowed Paris in. They all had the same classes. They walked into Mr. Medias class for homeroom. They all sat in the back and talked. Suddenly a student in a black facemask comes rushing in through the door.

"Every one, hands in the air and you 6 in the back come with me." He stated.


	2. Classrooms and Confessions

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SPENCER.

"_Every one, hands in the air and you 6 in the back come with me." He stated._

"Us?" Stephanie asked sounding scared.

"Yes princess you and your friends so get down here now and no-one will get hurt." He said.

Rory started walking down the stairs. She was shaking and silently crying. Behind her the guys were talking and Paris and Stephanie were having nervous breakdowns.

"What do you want?" Rory hissed.

"Why aren't we friendly this morning." He said receiving a scowl from Rory. " Follow me and don't try to make a run for it or else." He said while waving the gun at the last part. " But I want you," he said pointing to Rory, "to come over here with me." Rory looked at the guys scared but said.

"Go ahead I'll be right there." They all went into the hallway where they were greeted by 2 more shooter who told them to sit down. Mean while Rory was taken further down the hallway to talk to the first shooter. She recognized him as Spencer Brae who was in her Honors Calculus. (Authors Note- I don't know if that's a real class.)

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Many things… which I will get. First I want you to kiss me." He said pointing to his lips, "come on now you would hate for me to accidentally pull the trigger on you would you?" he said smiling. Further down the hall the guys saw Rory be forced to do horrible things to this guy.

"What are we going to do?" Colin asked right as Spencer was taking off his pants along with Rory's.

"I don't know." Logan said. Spencer looked over from where he was forcefully making Rory have sex with him and saw the guys planning something.

"Stop." He told Rory. "Get your clothes on and go sit with your friends until I think of something else." He said. She quickly put her clothes back on and went over to sit with her friends. When she got there she busted into tears. Logan and Finn comforted her the best they could. They were all headed into an empty classroom.

"What do you want mate?" Finn asked. Spencer just smiled.

"What do I want hmm…I want you all to suffer." He said smirking.

"Why?" Paris asked.

"Because you have it all. And I know exactly what you all hate and as Miss. Gilmore just so happily helped me with I can make you face it, cause I got the gun. Now right now I really need to get re-laided so Miss. Gilmore will you help me out? Come on now." He said. She didn't move. He went over to her pulled her up and made her repeat what had happened earlier. The guys got up. "I dare you to take one more step. Please. Now Rory you have been a wonderful hoar, slut and may I say you look fabulous naked but your not that special. I will shoot you if they come closer." He said Stephanie screamed. "Tell them to sit down or else."

"Guys, if you love me at all sit down now." She said crying. They all sat. Spencer smacked her to the floor and told her to go sit down. Paris got up.

"May I ask you a question?" She said.

"Yes" Spencer replied.

"Ok why the hell are you doing this. By holding us hostage you won't gain anything I mean sure kill us but what do you get out of this the satisfaction that you murdered 6 innocent kids. You'll be in jail the rest of your life. Then you think I'll shoot myself, then why would you kill us first? What's the point?" She stated.

"Paris sits down." Rory said while looking at Spencer reddening.

"That's it." He yelled.

Please read and review.


	3. Paris

"_Ok why the hell are you doing this. By holding us hostage you won't gain anything I mean sure kill us but what do you get out of this the satisfaction that you murdered 6 innocent kids. You'll be in jail the rest of your life. Then you think I'll shoot myself, then why would you kill us first? What's the point?" She stated._

"_Paris sits down." Rory said while looking at Spencer reddening._

"_That's it." He yelled._

Bang. Bang. Bang. The three shot rang out through the room. They kids all opened their eyes to see Paris dead in a bloody mess. Stephanie was crying into Colin's shoulder, Logan was shaking his head and Finn was holding Rory's hand. Rory finally spoke.

"I can't… why would you do that to her? You killed her…KILLED HER. You can NEVER take that back you just MURDER MY BEST FRIEND." Rory said ending in sobs.

"What do you want from us? Money? Truths? Tell us." Logan pleaded.

"How dare you. I did this because I was tired of never being good enough. I would get and A on my assignment but Paris Geller and Rory Gilmore and Colin would get A+'s. I would make the rugby team to find out that Finn was the captain. I was never good enough." He said.

"But you are." Stephanie said.

"I have a game. Get in a circle. It's like duck duck grey duck. The first person to say anything well let's says I'll think of something. He went to Stephanie and held the gun to her head and she whimpered.

All right I know its short but I thought I'd leave you with a cliffhanger and I also need to figure out what I want to happen. LOL


	4. Final GoodByes

"_I have a game. Get in a circle. It's like duck duck grey duck. The first person to say anything well let's says I'll think of something. He went to Stephanie and held the gun to her head and she whimpered._

"You get up and come with me." Spencer said pointing to Stephanie. She got up. Bang. Bang. Bang. She fell to the floor dead. Colin broke out crying, as did Rory. Finn comforted Rory while Logan tried to comfort Colin. They all had known Stephanie since they were 4.

"Why must you continue to kill us? You have MURDERED MY BEST FRIENDS YA BOTH OF THEM." Rory said through sobs. The guys quickly pulled her back down remembering how the others died.

"Love," Finn whispered. "We don't need to loose you to." A cell phone rang. It was Spencer's. "Ya…Hey…I'm here…. 2 dead…. Geller and Vanderboult…. Gilmore-Hayden, Huntzburger, Rothschild, McCray…. Gilmore-Hayden…you sure?... all right…one more….how about…..perfect." Spencer hung up the phone. Rory was shaking hearing the end of the conversation. "All right Miss. Gilmore one of our other shooters would like to see you. You may bring one friend." Rory looked around.

"I would actually like to go alone." She said. They guys looked at her like crazy. "I don't

want to endanger your lives."

"Love. Let me come with you there is no way i'm letting you go out there alone." Finn said.

"Fine Finn you can come." Rory said sadly.

"All right you both need to go to room 243. You might want to say your last goodbyes you never know." Spencer said. Rory and Finn walked over to the guys. Rory first went to Colin while Finn went to Logan.

"Ok." Rory started. "I never thought that when I came to school today that I would be saying my last good-byes." She let out a small laugh. "Colin. You've been the best friend any girl could ask for. You've been there to wallow, cheer me up and you're the best now I don't know if we'll make it out of this school together alive. But to me you're the brother I never had. I love you Colin." She said giving him a small kiss on the lips.

Colin started "Rory, your great your fun, smart, beautiful, and up going. You helped me through my parents many marriages and divorces you're really the best friend any guy would be lucky to get." He gave her a small kiss on the lips as well. "I love you." Mean while Logan and Finn were saying their last good-byes as well.

"Mate. We've known each other our whole lives. Now who knows if we'll see each other again, You have been the ultimate best friend you've helped me with parents. Girls and pretty much every and anything. I will love you for that. Take care." Finn finished. They embraced in a manly hug. Finn and Rory switched.

"Logan, MAC, god I don't want to have to say good-bye. But I have to so I will. You have been a part of my life for so long you have no idea how much it means to me. You have helped me do things I would never have done otherwise. You cheered me up when my boyfriends left me, when I didn't succeed ate something. I love you Logan don't ever change. Maybe we'll see each other again." She gave him a kiss and was crying now.

"Ace, you rock. I can't believe that this is happening, You have kept my life on track you have helped me out of deep trouble, you been our DD when were drunk, you didn't let me run from my problems I thank you for that. You're the thing in my life I need. I hope we see each other again if not I want to to this." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I love you Rory Gilmore-Hayden and hope we meet again." They hugged. Mean while.

"Colin mate, we have been through so much today and in our lives. I want to thank you you have done so much for me in my life. Not kidding you've busted me out of jail and driven me home when I was to smashed to drive. You've helped me with girls. Grades and you even went to Australia with me when I got home sick. Thanks bud." Finn finished by giving Colin a manly hug.

"Finn, you've grown up to be quite the character. You have helped me get dates, gave me my first alcohol and numerous other things, you've been there for me through out my parents and their numerous problems. Thanks" They again hugged.

"Ready to go?" Spencer asked Rory.

"NO. There are still two more." She first walked over to where Paris was. "Paris, you've been my best friend for so long. You have pushed me through out school and life to do my best. You have helped me become great writer as well. I wish you were still here with us. I will miss you more then you know." She was sobbing the guys came over and gave her one big hug. She slowly stood up and walked over to Stephanie. "Hey girl, you have been there with me through thick and thin. You have taught me all of your ways in makeup, fashion and you know what else. We were supposed to go shopping this weekend; I guess that will never happen. I'm so sorry that I didn't do this when you could have responded. I love you Stephanie." Rory was bawling by the end of this speech.

"We better go love." Finn said. Then they walked out of the door.


	5. The Dream

"_We better go love." Finn said. Then they walked out of the door._

They started down the long hallway. They reached the room and slowly opened the door and…beep…beep.beeep. Rory awoke suddenly from her dream. It seemed so real she though. She was now a sophomore at Yale. It seemed like forever ago that she was at Chilton.

(Authors Note: All the stuff about Chris and Lore getting married is true.)

Ring…ring Rory picked up her phone "Hello" She said.

"Rory?" The voice said at the other end.

"ya." She replied.

"It's Tristan."

I know super short chapter but I won't be able to update for a while so I thought that I could feed you this to keep you updated! Thanks to all of you who reviewed it was great. (Ps for the review I love constructive criticism but please don't leave one saying this sucks cause I really don't care.)—Thanks

Pps- should I continue this or end it soon?


	6. Memories

Rory remembered the day her and Tristan broke up.

"_Hey Josh do you know where Tristan is?" Rory asked Josh who was Tristan's best friend. _

"_Umm yea…I saw him in the English classroom #234." Josh said slowly._

"_Thank you." Rory said. She started walking down to room 234. She wondered what Tristan was doing in there now. She passed Logan and Finn who were flirting with some girls but suddenly stopped when they saw Rory walking looking like she was thinking hard. They snuck up behind her, and tapped her shoulder, and Rory didn't even notice._

"_Love, what's wrong?" Finn asked sounding concerned._

"_What…oh nothing I just was wondering what Tristan was doing in classroom 234 all alone." Rory stopped as she noticed a glance between Logan and Finn. "What?"_

"_It's…that well…ok Ace room 234 has no teachers in it after school and no janitors come into that hallway until 6 so 234 is well a make-out+more room." Logan said slowly starting to get mad along with Finn. They always thought that Rory was too good for Tristan. Rory quickly started walking towards room 234 with Finn and Colin at her side. They finally reached room 234 Rory turned the knob and saw Tristan and summer making out in a corner. Rory ran out of the room crying. Tristan looked up._

"_Rory…wait no." Tristan stuttered. _

"_You'll regret this mate." Finn said. They left the room to go catch up with Rory. They found her in Colin's arms by his locker. Logan and Finn also hugged her and when Steph found out she was right there in with them. They had a wallowing night, the guy's beat up Tristan and the next day her got sent to military camp._


End file.
